


Careful

by Darkimpact



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Big Brothers, Kid Mikey Way, Shy Mikey Way, Sickfic, Tough Leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: Leo is sick and he has his duties.... can he take care of his baby brother Mikey and himself...
Kudos: 31





	Careful

**Author's Note:**

> Don't die of Mikey cuteness plz... he's just too much adorable */////*

*Hey readers ^^ there's a request story by flashbossXD . She's a super nice person. So I think the story is kinda rushed but hopefully it will be ok. I hope you guys like the story. Enjoy , the story is quite simple with fluff and stuff lol ^^ we all love a caring Leo;)

And don't worry, I'm working on the new chapter of lesson of life lol.i haven't abandoned it. Anyways, on with the story. And plz do give reviews about how to think about the story. Improvement tips are appreciated as well. Requests are still open, so if you have anything in mind let me know * * 

Leo ignored his brother's pleading as they walked back home. Leo lowered his head as he walked nearly forgotten that his little brother's steps weren't as fast his. He walked ahead and ignored all the looks from the surrounding people that they gave him while his little brother made his best 'I'm the most innocent kid and you should let me do anything' look.

"Mikey, No..."

Mikey stopped on his track and stared at his big brother's back as he walked ahead of him.

"But Leooooo, why not?"

"Because we aren't allowed to keep a cat that's why..."

Leo stopped and looked back at his brother who still had a kitten in his arms. The feline seemed to be enjoying itself. Leo hated turning his brother's wishes down.

"I promise I'll take care of her!"

"Mikey you're too young you can't even take care of your self"

Mikey huffed an angry pout and ran towards his big brother but his foot slipped and he fell on his knees scratching it. Leo didn't panic at all. It was normal for Mikey to get in trouble. And it was more normal for Leo to cover him after Mikey's mistakes.

Leo gently pulled Mikey up and dusted off his clothes. He brushed his little brother's bangs away from his face, which was grinning like an idiot.

"See, you just cleared my point. And what are you grinning about? You just got hurt"

"Maybe I can't take care of it but you can do it, right?"

Mikey looked at his brother's eyes with hope. Leo hated it. Leo was the type that he would do anything for his brother to make him happy but he hated that this was the only thing he couldn't do for his precious little brother. He knew why they couldn't keep a cat with them but Mikey was too young and innocent and to worry about stuff like that thus Leo and his family never told him.

"Mikey I-"

"Please Leo? Please! I won't ask for anything ever again. I promise!"

Leo eyes widened in sadness when he heard those words coming out of Mikey's mouth. The sheer fact that Mikey wouldn't bug Leo all the time about anything, saddened him.

"Hey, don't say that! It's not right for you to say things like these..."

"But Leo I want this kitten and -"

"Ok ok...just...don't tell father that it's yours ok? Tell him I brought it home!"

Mikey's eyes glittered with happiness.

"Really?! You mean it?"

"Yes and if something happens to her it's on you, got it?"

"Mhm, I'll care of her. Thanks Leo! You're the best!"

Mikey jumped up and hugged his big brother, rubbing his face in Leo's shirt like a rabbit. Leo hugged him back and laughed. He loved how his little brother was so energetic and sunshine all the time. If he could, he wished to be by Mikey's side till the end of the earth but things weren't exactly how he wished.

Tmnt

I was walking and smiling like an idiot as my little brother chattered constantly about something while I wasn't paying attention. He kept talking and jumping like he had springs under his feet. Often I had to pull him back from running forward. His one hand in mine, as we walked towards our home. His new cat sure looked comfy in his other arm.

Sometimes I wonder if he ever gets tired of talking too much. Heck how does he even have this much to talk anyway. I looked up and saw our gate at a distance. I just love being home with my family. It feels safe and warm.

My cell phone rang as we both neared towards our house steps. I stopped, stopping Mikey along with me. He could feel his huge eyes looking at me with curiosity. It was Dad. He called.

"Moshi Moshi ...!"

"Ah Leonardo, my son. Could you pick up some bread and milk on your way home if possible?"

"Oh no worries father, I'll do that!"

I ended the call and looked at Mikey. Then I looked at the door. Maybe I can make Mikey walk on his own without him getting hurt. I'll still be watching over him from my spot Ofcourse.

"Hey Mikey..."

I crouched down to his height.

"Huh?"

"I gotta go to the store real quick. How about you run ahead and go home. We're here anyway and I'll be right here until you pass the door!"

"I don't need you to stand here and look over me Leo. I'm not a kid! And I can do it alone all myslef!"

"Yeah? We'll I'm still here and now go.."

I didn't miss how he huffed at my statement. He's just 6 years old and insists that he's old enough. Last time I laughed at him for this and he didn't even talk to me for the rest of the day. It was terrible.

I watched him run away in butterfly pattern towards the front door. His woollen scarf waved behind him in wind. I was lowkey hoping that he just might make it to the door without getting hurt for once.

I was wrong. Geez.

His foot slipped at the stairs and his head banged at the door hard.

"MIKEY!"

So much for leaving him alone. What a trouble maker. I ran to him swiftly and checked for any injuries. I rubbed the red spot that banged at the door and shushed him up. Meanwhile my father opened the door when he heard a thump.

"O-oh father...I "

"What happened to Michelangelo?"

"He slipped and his head got hit on the door. It's ok though. Right Mikey? It's ok buddy. No need to cry..."

"M-mhmmm...P-pa-papaaaa aawwwnnnnnn"

I winched at the loudness. He's really loud. But that didn't really bothered me. What bothered me was his pain. He shouldn't be crying while I am alive. But father pulled Mikey into his arms and rocked him. I'm surprised how he didn't let go of the cat. The kid sure knows how to keep a tight grip.

"Um father? As you have this situation under control, I'll just go by to the shop real quick"

"Be careful my son. It is quiet cold outside!"

I smiled and nodded.

Seeing as Mikey will be ok now, he walked back into the chilly air towards the store. About on half way, I remembered that my scarf wasn't with me since Mikey was wearing it. No wonder I felt pain in my chest due to the ice cold air rushing into my lungs.

It had been about 2 years ago when Mikey and I were playing in the park with my friends. He somehow got away from my sight and being a child he came right in the middle of a busy road. He was still too young so he was wobbly. And he probably thought that walking across the streets was a game. One of my friends suddenly told me that Mikey was in the middle of road and I remember rushing towards him as fast I could. And the car from the opposite side came crashing to him as I pushed Mikey away.

I still remember the pain. I was left with 3 broken ribs and a pierced lung. The sharp edges of the broken bone poked into the lungs and punctured it.

It was supposed to heal after a short while. But I don't know what went wrong and my lungs still hurt. They got more sensitive after that. And I still face difficulties in breathing. Father's breathing meditation helps me alot but it still hurts. I loved martial arts but after that incident I was told to avoide getting hits as it might cause more damage to me. Last time I checked, doctor said it was bad.

Maybe I'll meet mom some day.

Tmnt.

Leo picked up the pack of milky bread and a carton of milk. He walked by the key chain section and was looking at the colourful stock of different characters. His thoughts were broken when a hand was placed on his shoulder rather roughly. Almost making him jump up from his spot.

"Yo Leo, fancy meeting you here!"

A boy about 15 years old said from behind. His red jacket and black jeans matched perfectly with his spiky hair and green eyes.

"Raph? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was j-"

"Raph, I can't find black pepper, bro help me out!"

Another boy, who was about 14 came insight while holding alot of stuff in his arms. His brown silky hair covered his eyes.

"Donnie you do know that you use a basket when you have alot of stuff, right?" Leo said.

"Raph you sounded like Leo...are you ok?" Donnie tried to crane his neck to see what happened to his brother's voice.

"For someone who's a genius , you sure are stupid bro..." Raph commented.

Leo snickered at the comment and giggled lightly.

"How about you two wait here while I get a basket for our scientist over here!"

"Oh! Leo's here..."

Raph rolled his eyes while Leo walked away to pick a basket. Donnie greeted Leo properly after taking care of the stuff. They walked back home together.

Raph was Leo's best friend from the starting. When Leo 1st came to New York, Raph was the 1st kid he came across. Leo's family was shifting to their new house and Raph and brother Donnie looked at them with curiosity like they had something new to show. But in a few days they became fast friends even when Leo and Raph would fight everyday. They would look after one another no matter what. They even joined the same schools and walked home together. Being neighbours had it's own perks too. They would do sleep overs more often and hang out with each other most of the time.

Leo was like a big brother to Raph and Donnie. But Raph never approved since they were the same age. Donnie never minded it though, he loved having Leo has a big brother figure.

"Geez it's chilling out here!" Raph said while rubbing his shoulders with his own hands.

"It IS winter Raph..." Donnie commented unimpressed by Raph's words.

Leo snickered at the older brother's insult. But silently he agreed that it was too cold.

"Yo Leo! Dude where's your scarf? Are you insane?"

Leo looked at Rapha and blinked.

"Actually, I gave it to Mikey when we were walking back home. He forgot his scarf back at school and it was freezing so I gave it to him"

Donnie stepped forward and unwrapped him scarf from his neck. Leo tried to resist but Raph locked his arm down forcefully from behind. There wasn't much anything Leo could do against both of them. Donnie stepped back after wrapping the woollen scarf up to his nose.

"Ok...this will keep the cold air from entering into your lungs"

"Hahahhahahaha Fearless looks like a wrapped pineapple now!"

Donnie couldn't hide his smile and both of the brothers laughed aloud. Leo was gald that the scarf was half up to his face and hiding his blush. Donnie kept laughing and suddenly stopped when Raph roughly wrapped his scarf around Donnie's neck.

"Geez Raph...thanks alot. Didn't know you were a big warm soft tea-"

"Shutup up or I'll smack you!"

Donnie rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"By the way Leo, how's Mikey? I haven't seen him since last week due to my science projects and Raph here has to stay with me until I'm done since he's a sof-"

And Raph really smacked him on his head this time earning a grunt from his little brother.

"I warned ya Don. And yeah how's the squirt doing?"

"Oh he's the same. Causing trouble everywhere and getting hurt. He just smashed his head on the door when I dropped him off at home..."

Raph and Donnie stopped walking and looked at Leo with wide eyes.

"...it's no serious. He hit was light but definitely enough for him to cry loudly!"

"Huh! Sounds like the brat is soaking up the attention. Geez I can't remember a single day that he didn't get in trouble!" Donnie nodded in agreement while Leo smiled. He loved Mikey no matter what.

"So did you tell him yet?" Raph asked Leo.

"No. We don't plan to tell him anything. You know how he gets all upset even at the littlest things"

Leo looked at the snow on the ground. He couldn't help but remember the time when his father told him that Mikey would be living with them. Mikey wasn't actually Leo's brother. He was his cousin...uncle's son. But Mikey's father died due to cancer. And his mother died while giving birth to Mikey.

The poor kid was about 3 years old. A pure sunshine. He didn't even know his parents were no more in this world. Even at the funeral he sat smiling and babbling in Leo's father's arm. Unaware of the reality. Hamato Yoshi, Leo's father, being a kind man, decided to take the child under his care. He loved his nephew dearly infact.

Leo had no problem with Mikey. He happily shared his bedroom with the little one. He loved the company that Mikey would give him. Even if the kid couldn't speak at that time. His actions were enough to brighten a dark day. Then Raph and Donnie took a liking for Leo's new little brother as well. Especially Raph. Even though he never admitted.

The thing was that Leo and his father had decided to keep it a secret that Leo was hurt severely and still hadn't recovered even after two years. Only because Mikey would blame himself and become upset. And no one wanted to upset Mikey. All Mikey knew was that Leo was prone to fevers. But he never knew that it was because of the accident that happened two years ago and Leo saved him thus acquiring the injuries.

"Speaking of the devil, look who's trying to hide in the snow infront of us" Raph said pointing straight that the pike of snow that was built infront of the door. The three boys could see Mikey clearly hiding behind the snow. They could even tell that the kid was grinning thinking that he fooled the older boys.

"OH I WONDER HOW ALL OF THIS SNOW GOT HERE? I SURE HOPE IT'S NOT A MONSTER THAT WOULD SCARE US!" Donnie said out loudly and Raph covered his eyes to block the loud voice of his brother. He was about to smack Donnie when a snowball hit on his face knocking him down on his butt.

Leo laughed loudly and uncontrollably when another snowball came to his face but luckily he saw it coming and dodged it. The snowball smashed into Donnie's face knocking his glasses down.

"OK THAT'S IT! NO MORE CANDIES FOR YOU BRAT!" Raph stood up and launched at the kid, who gave a shrill shriek and tried to run away.

"Leooo help me!" He said.

"Sorry Mikey, I can't...!

"But why not?!"

"Because you deserve this one baby bro!"

"You're Mean!"

"Yeah Leo you're mean. Ok, Leave him alone Raph..."

Leo and Raoh both looked at Donnie with a wierd face. They knew Donnie's game. He always tend to gain Mikey's "best bro" title. And most of the times he was successful.

"Cheap move Don!" Raph said.

Raph pulled Mikey under his arm and the kid giggled and kicked to be let down. But he was enjoying the ride so far. After having said goodbyes, both the brothers went to their home which was practically the next door. And Leo went inside holding Mikey's hand.

Tmnt

"Leo get up!" Raph said.

Leo opened his eyes slowly and felt a slight pain in his chest. It wasn't normal to get pain at this early in the morning. Leo decided to ignore it and focused on the voice.

"Yeah, get up Leo. I'm hungry and papa made U-U-Udeon?" The blond child tried his best to pronounce the word but failed. And innocently looked at Raph for help.

"Udon!"

"Yeah! Udon! He made Udon and I wanna try it! He said we can't eat until you come down. HURRY UP!"

Leo glanced at the side clock and it was about 7:13 am. Raph and Donnie being at his house at this time wasn't a surprise at all. It was a routine now. The brothers were practically family at this point.

Leo groaned and pushed himself up slowly not to fire the pain up again. He tried to keep his face still because of Raph and Mikey. He didn't want them to worry.

"I-im up guys!"

Leo brushed his bangs away from his face and looked at Mikey who was sitting on Raph's shoulders.

"LET'S GO!" Mikey threw his hands up in the air and Raph grabbed his feet so he wouldn't fall backwards.

"We're going to the kitchen, plus the school's cancelled because of the snow storm outside. Lucky us right?" Raph grinned devilishly.

"Yeah I guess you're right!" Leo smiled back and watched Raph walking out of his and Mikey's room with the kid laughing on his shoulders. Looked outside the window.

'The pain Must be because of the cold wind' he told himself. He pushed himself up and went inside the bathroom to get fresh.

When he went down stairs and entered the kitchen, he found Donnie trying to teach Mikey how to hold chopsticks for his Udons.

"Comeon Mikey, you have to grip it like THIS !" Donnie showed him again and made him hold the chopsticks again. But they kept slipping from his hands since his hands were small for the large chopsticks.

Leo smiled.

"Hey Donnie. Good Morning Father!"

He walked over to the table and sat in between Mikey and Raph. He looked at Raph and raised an eye brow.

Meanwhile Raph picked the chopsticks, smoothed out the edges and calmly placed them back on table. He picked the bowl in both hands and gulped up the whole bowl of udon noodles in a single shot. Leo flinched at the incredible speed.

Donnie looked surprised as well while Mikey tried to copy Raph. But Leo stopped him in time.

"Don't copy Raph, Mikey! He's an idiot. You don't eat udon that way!"

Raph rolled his eyes and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Idiot? Says the one who still watches Space heroes!"

Mikey looked at Leo and showed him his chopsticks. His face was all messy and hands covered in the broth.

"But this is hard Leo!" He said whinning.

"Not as hard as teaching you how to hold these chopsticks..." Donnie commented and received a pout from the child. Leo giggled and pulled Mikey's bowl away from him and placed it infront of him.

"I thought you were gonna wait for me!" Leo grinned.

Mikey looked at Leo as Leo slowed pulled his bowl away him only to stop until it was infront of Leo himself.

Mikey looked down in embarrassment and gripped his chopsticks tightly. He ft bad that he didn't wait for his big brother.

"Well I guess since you didn't wait for me and you're a bad little brother, I'll have to eat your udon as a punishment!"

"B-but ...I haven't t-tasted them y-yet"

The kid looked at the edge of crying. His voice so tiny and eyes shined like glass crystals. Leo loved it teasing his little brother. He would always do that without a single thought and when ever he would get the chance. It was cute to see Mikey in angry mode, according to Leo.

"Hmmmm...but it's not my problem. Now is it?"

" B-BUT- " he looked back at Donnie who was glaring at Leo but said nothing. Raph looked at Mikey and raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, I'll be eating my breakfast now!" He picked up the unused chopsticks and teasingly slurped up from Mikey's bowl. Finally the kid gave in.

"I WANT MY NOODLES BACK! AAAAWWWWNNNNN GIVE IT BACK!"

Leo cringed at the loudness. Even Donnie covered his own ears to prevent the loud voice. Raph got up with his bowl and walked over to Yoshi to ask for some more.

"Ok ok, I'm sorry. I was just kidding!" Leo

leaned forward to Mikey and kissed the top of his head while laughing out loud. He roughed his hair out while Mikey swatted away his hand in annoyance. Rubbing his tears away and pouting, he sat on his spot with his arms crossed.

Raph came back with Leo's bowl of udon as well. And after that he smacked Leo on his head for making Mikey cranky this early in the morning. Leo rubbed his sour spot on the head and ignored it. He deserved it anyway.

Leo pushed Mikey's bowl back to him.

"But I don't know how to eat!" He said.

Raph chimed in at once.

"Just slurp it up like I did and your good to go!"

"Ummm no, don't do that Mikey. You can spill it all over yourself. I'll help you eat it and then we can teach you how to use chopsticks later. How's that?" Leo said.

Mikey nodded eagerly. Donnie stood up and went over to Yoshi to help him with dishes. While Leo pulled a small amount of noodles in his chopsticks and pushed it gently towards Mikey who eagerly ate it with delight. Leo feed Mikey first and then finished his own breakfast. He was alone in the kitchen with Raph by the time he was done with his breakfast. Mikey took off to play with Donnie outside in the snow as soon he was finished.

"So I noticed that your kinda wierd today...everything ok?" Raph asked suddenly as he dried up his bowl after washing it.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Leo replied shortly.

"You sure?"

"I'm ok Raph. Nothing's wrong!" Leo insisted.

Raph gave him an odd look but decided to believe Leo anyway.

"Comeon, let's go outside and play. Those brats are waiting for us anyway!"

"Hehe, I guess so. I'll get my coat and scarf. You go ahead!"

Raph nodded and as he stepped outside closing the door behind him, Leo heard him yelling at Donnie and Mikey. Raph must have been hit with a snowball on his face. Leo inwardly smiled at the thought of Raph chasing his brother and Mikey just to kill them. ... no literally though.

Leo went upstairs and entered his room. Suddenly he felt his room spinning. And pain in his chest popped up again. He supported himself at the edge if the door, so he wouldn't fall down. He looked at his face in the mirror and noticed the dark circles that were under his eyes.

"These weren't here, a while ago..." he whispered to himself. He tried to walk forward but his legs were shaky. A pang of fear washed over him. He tried to steady his breath.

"In and out. That's right Leo... keep your breathing elevated. It's all ok!" He slowly inhaled and exhaled. After a little moment he felt the pain disappearing. He stood straight and walked over to the window to look down at his brother and friends. They were playing rough as usual while Donnie was protecting Mikey like usuall.

Raph looked at the window and saw Leo looking down at them with a smile. He made a snowball and threw it at Leo but luckily the window was closed and Leo didn't even dodge it.

"STOP HIDING YOU COWARD!" He yelled at Leo. And then he fell forward with his face on snow when Mikey attacked from behind.

"Hurry up Leo. We have to beat Raph!" Mikey waved at him with the brightest smile.

Leo ran down and passed his father only to be stopped by him. He fixed Leo's scarf and zipped his jacket up to neck like he had done with Mikey a while ago.

"Are you alright my son?"

Leo blinked.

"Yes father, I'm fine!"

"Well then, be careful. You know it's not good for you to play out in the cold too much!"

"I understand completely father. Don't worry about it"

Yoshi nodded and allowed Leo to pass him. Leo pulled the door open and ran outside.

The cold air ran down his spine. Even though he was was wearing lot of winter jackets and warm cloths, he could still tell that the air was freezing. He played in the snow for about hardly 10 minutes when he felt the pain came back into his lungs again. He ignored it.

Leo was enjoying himself too much to care. He ran after Donnie to hit him with a snowball when suddenly his leg didn't follow his commands. He fell forward in the snow on his knees and hands. Mikey came up happily and almost hugged his from the side.

"Tag Leo! You're it heheheh" he said and ran away. Leo looked it his brother running away. Maybe it was the cold air and snow that was blocking his vision but he couldn't see clearly for some reason.

He tried to stand up but stabbing pain in his chest pushed him back on the ground. Leo clenched his jacket hard and his eyes were closed tightly. The pain was almost unbearable. He could cry out loudly but he couldn't feel anything in his body but the pain. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

"LEO?!" Raph yelled and ran over to Leo to check him. He turned Leo around and saw blood coming out of his the corner of his mouth. The way he had his eyes closed indicated that he was in pain.

"Donnie! get Sensei out here, HURRY! it's ok Leo..."

Mikey came running towards Raph with a worried look on his face and eyes watery with tears.

"What happened to him? Is he hurt?"

"I don't know but don't worry. We'll fix him!" Raph said without looking at Mikey. He pulled Leo over his shoulders and tried to carry him inside.

"Darn it Leo. Why did you lie when I asked you ..." he growled as he balanced Leo on his back. But all he gow were painful moans from Leo.

Raph walked forward with Mikey beside him who was crying silently. If Leo wasn't heavy, Raph would have made it inside the house by now. But luckily Yoshi came running, without any sweater or jacket, he carried Leo inside the house.

Leo was unconscious but looked uncomfortable. He was shaking and his body was burning even with the cold outside. He told the boys to wait in the living room while he tended to Leo.

Yoshi looked so worried and sad.

He tucked Leo under a blanket and called for the doctor. Within 10 minutes the doctor arrived at home and checked Leo. While Raph tried to calm Mikey and Donnie down.

Tmnt

I opened my eyes slowly. But i had to close them back again when the bright light entered. It was burning. I turned my head away from the light.

I saw there was an IV stand on my left and a some kind of gas tank...an adavanded gas tank beside it. My opened up wide at the reality. I remembered what had happened last day.

I tried to get up but couldn't find the strength to do so. I looked at right and saw Raph staring at a comic book and sitting on Mikey's bed with Donnie and Mikey sleeping beside him. I blinked and realised I was wearing an oxygen mask.

Maybe...It was really that serious, I should have told him when I had the chance.

I kept looking at him. His focus wasn't on the comic at all. He looked disturbed. I could tell by the look on his face.

A moment later he looked at me with wide eyes and somehow I could see a hint of tears in his eyes. I tried to smile back but I guess the mask didn't let me do it.

"It's ok fearless, you get some sleep. I'm not gonna wake Mikey up. Otherwise he won't let you rest!" Raph whispered as he constantly soothed down Mikey's hair.

I eyed my eyes slowly and after that when I woke up. I felt alot better. I was able to sit back up again. It had had been two days now and finally i was allowed to take the mask off.

Father told me that my body was deprived of oxygen to a dangerous level. Since my lungs weren't strong enough to transport the oxygen to my body.

That caused Hypoxemia.

But I'm gald I'm recovering now. I smiled as father told me that there was nothing to worry about.

I was still in my thoughts when Mikey jumped on my bed and hugged me tightly, tucking himself under the covers with me.

"Slow down Mikey. Or you might get infected by me" I laughed and hoped that he would fall for it.

"Papa told me..."

"What?"

"That you got hurt when I was little..."

"Your still little and it wasn't your fault"

"But you got hurt Leo! And I was the one-"

"Michelangelo. I don't want to hear anything about it-"

I noticed Raph and Donnie entering the room.

"- and I have no regrets at all. I'm glad that your fine and safe. That's all it matters to me!"

Mikey sniffed and tugged himself under my arm.

"I love you bro!"

"Haha I know Mikey!"

Raph smiled and while Donnie sat down on my bed by my feet.

"I'm gald you're alive bro!" Donnie whispered.

"Just don't do that again... please Leo!" Raph said even lower than Donnie's voice, I could barely hear him.

I smiled knowing at I was giving another chance to live. Maybe I'll avail this chance and try to be a little bit more careful.

But I'm gald I have a caring family who's looking after me no matter what


End file.
